Before the garbage, after the ball
by starvingartist83
Summary: A one-shot in-movie lemon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


I might have written this one while a little bit tipsy (yes, I'm of legal drinking age) and when I read it a month or so later I actually liked how it turned out. I usually write for the 'T' rating so this will by my first 'lemon' published on this site. Just a word of warning, it's rated 'M' for a reason, and if you like my 'T' rated stories chances are you probably won't like this one.

Oh and for moralistic (is that a word?) purposes, we assume Sarah is over 16 for the purposes of this fanfic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, other than on DVD. Double-pack with The Dark Crystal...awesome!

The room spun around Sarah and she tried to keep her eyes focused on something, but everything was either gleaming white walls and staircases, all blurring into each other, or crazy creatures cackling to themselves, most likely at her expense. She looked around for a familiar face but saw only hideous features poorly concealed by equally hideous masks, gaudy costumes, sparkling glitter and old cobwebs decorating the ballroom. She spun around to be greeted by two of the ghastly beings holding a box and, of course, out sprang a snake. It was ugly, even for a snake. She screamed at the thing that hissed and spat at her face and she whirled around. There...was that him? No. She composed herself, and then walked in the opposite direction, trying to maintain some sort of dignity in this strange place. There, again! She was sure she saw his pale, feathery hair again. But no, just another of those creatures.

She pulled at the neck of her gown. She felt hot. Her breath tasted of peaches and something else, something that was sickly sweet and burning in the back of her throat. She wondered what she had swallowed that had made her feel like this. Her hair...what was wrong with her hair? It was a mane and it trapped the heat around her neck_. I need to get outside_, she thought to herself and turned around.

And suddenly there he was. There was a mask hiding his features, but the hair and the ridiculous fashion sense gave him away. She watched him make his way towards her, dodging and almost dancing around the abominations that had tormented her, until he stood before her. Without any hesitation he took her hands, placed them appropriately, and pulled her into the dance.

Sarah had never danced like that before. She'd always dreamed of it though. And here was her Prince Charming. He was a little unconventional. Somewhere between Prince Charming and the villain, she wasn't sure exactly where he stood on the Good and Evil scale. But it didn't matter. Tonight all that mattered was the music, the dancing, and that he didn't let go of her.

She held his gaze as they danced. He was singing but his lips didn't move. His voice sent tingles up and down her spine. She knew he was trying to seduce her, trying to make her forget why she had come here, but she didn't care. Her head buzzed and all she cared about was getting outside where it was cool, and making sure Jareth came with her.

He was a perfect gentleman with her. He didn't hold her too close or let his hands wander anywhere inappropriate, all the while gazing into her eyes with a small smirk on his face, knowing exactly what she was feeling and enjoying her frustration. The room spun again and Sarah broke her gaze away from his.

"Outside. I need to get outside." She murmured. Jareth's singing, the cackling of the revellers and the chiming of the clock all blurred into one awful sound and reality fragmented around her. She grasped hold of Jareth's hand and the shoulder of his jacket as the ball room disintegrated.

It was night. There was no moon but the stars were bright in the sky. Sarah breathed in the cool night air and instantly felt better. Gone was her billowy dress, replaced with what she wore during the day, in the Labyrinth, where she was going...somewhere.

"Well Sarah are you feeling better?" a deep, musical voice said in the darkness. The star light reflected off the glittering jacket Jareth wore, and made his hair shine. She couldn't see his eyes.

"Yes I am." She said. She was no longer dizzy, and the breeze felt good, but the heat was still there. She turned to her Not-Quite-Prince-Charming. "What are you doing here?"

"This is your story Sarah. I'm here because you wish it." He said. He gently raised his right hand and stroked her hair once. "Perhaps I should ask you what we are doing here." Sarah thought about it for a split second, and then smiled a smile that very closely resembled the Goblin King's satisfied smirk. If this was going to be her story...

She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn't her first kiss but it was definitely her best. She parted her lips and invited him in. He didn't hesitate. His tongue met hers and she moaned, dizzy again but in a good way. She felt his hands on her back and she gripped his strong shoulders and pressed her hips into his. Jareth broke away from her. Her vision had adjusted to the starlight and she could see the intensity in his eyes.

"Give up this quest of yours." He commanded. Sarah pulled his jacket down over his shoulders.

"No." She said. She pulled at the ridiculous ruffles on his shirt and found the buttons underneath.

"Let me have the child." _What child?_ She thought absently. She ran her fingers over his bare chest. Her lips followed and she planted kisses on his stomach moving further south with each one. The heat was getting worse, but in a good way. While kissing the stunned man again she kicked off her shoes and unfastened her jeans. Slowly her hand crept downwards below his waist.

Those pants hid nothing.

His breathing got louder.

"Be my queen." He said. He'd managed to summon up a surprising amount of calm. She grasped his hard cock through the stretched fabric of his pants. He let out a low growl. She broke the kiss and placed her lips next to his ear.

"No." She whispered with a smile. She grasped his hand and slowly guided it under her shirt to her breast and gasped as he found her nipple under her bra. "_This_ is for one night only. In the morning, you and I are enemies all over again." She rubbed his cock harder. She tried to picture what it would feel like inside her. She'd only ever been to third base before. Jareth suddenly grasped her backside and half pushed, half carried her until she was pushed up against a gnarled old tree. He pressed his cock between her legs.

"You're as cruel as I am, aren't you? A spoilt, self-serving little bitch." He murmured in her ear as he undid her shirt all the way down and began fumbling at the clasp of her bra between her breasts. He pulled shirt and straps down over her arms, took in the sight of her in the starlight and then grasped her breasts. He took gentle bites of her flesh and then sucked each nipple in turn. Sarah gasped again and stroked his hair. This was far, far better than the clumsy fumbling of her previous 'boyfriends', nerds in the drama club at school back...where? He freed himself of his confining pants and Sarah ran her hand along his length. _Holy shit_, she thought to herself. This was no boy. For the first time since she'd decided to indulge her fantasy she felt a twinge of fear. This was going to hurt. But she didn't stop teasing him, stroking him and moaning quietly in his ear. On impulse she slid herself down his body, ready to take him in her mouth but he pulled her up roughly by her hair.

"Hey!" she tried to push him off angrily.

"You've never knelt before me Sarah. Don't start now." He hissed. She blinked as he slid a finger between her legs and probed upwards, and then moaned as he found where she most wanted to be touched (her nerds had never found it). He grinned and stroked her a little harder. "You're a Queen, Sarah, not a slave. I've had slaves before." He slipped a finger inside her and rubbed harder with his thumb. Sarah moaned feeling utterly helpless now. Her game had backfired and he had all the power. He gently teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth. She was on the brink of begging him to take her but he paused and held a finger to her lips.

"No, Sarah. Slaves beg. I want you to fuck me like a Queen." He whispered and kissed her hard again, fingers probing between her legs and teasing her ass. She groaned and shrugged off the rest of her clothes. She pushed Jareth backwards and then dragged him down onto the ground. She straddled his legs and stared him down. His hair was a mess. His pale skin was smooth and shone in the dim light. From her position above him she took him in her mouth, the taste and smell of him driving her wilder than before. He groaned but refrained from grabbing her head, instead taking her shoulders and pulling her up so he could kiss her. Sarah felt him between her legs and her stomach lurched.

"When you're ready, your Majesty." He mocked her. He felt so good she didn't care. She positioned herself and lowered herself carefully, slowing as she felt the pressure building and she began to question her reckless behaviour.

Suddenly Jareth grasped her hips and yanked her down, causing her to scream in pain as she tore. She took a few deep breaths. The pressure was gone now, the pain was slowly fading, and he was starting to feel good.

"You bastard." She hissed and slowly rocked her hips forward and back. She forced down a moan.

"You...oh fuck _why didn't you tell me?_" Jareth demanded. For the first time since she had met him he looked shaken. "Sarah are you alright?"

"I'm...fine...do we have to discuss this now?" Sarah placed his hands on her breasts and rode him harder. He felt good...great...better than great but Sarah was confused as to how this was supposed to make her orgasm. It just didn't feel right to her. But then Jareth pushed her off him, knelt on the ground and pulled her backwards onto his lap. She squirmed as he entered her.

"You are one..." he thrust slowly but harder than she could have. She moaned. One of his hands grasped her breast, the other fondled between her legs. "cold...cruel...crazy bitch." His breath was hot on her neck. Everywhere his hands touched burned. Everywhere else was numb. Sarah's breathing grew ragged and she felt utterly helpless in his grasp, moaning quietly and whispering his name over and over again. She rocked her hips back to meet his as she found she wanted more of him.

"Harder. Jareth, don't stop." She said. His teeth grazed the back of her neck as he complied. She moaned and then screamed as the pleasure ripped through her. Jareth held her for a long time, saying nothing waiting until it was over, and then pulled out and flipped her onto her back. The ground was rough. Tree roots bit into her back but she didn't care. He was on top of her before she knew it, thrusting harder and harder. Sarah saw stars and knew she would be bruised and battered, but she dug her nails into Jareth's back and bit his shoulder. He felt so right. Her body was still throbbing from her own orgasm and she felt herself pulse around his cock. He cried out, swore again, and was still. He was above her supported on shaking arms with an expression of utter peace on his face. Sarah gazed at him, and with some effort held the gaze when his eyes met hers.

She had intended to push him away once they were done, to dress and continue on her way to find...what was she looking for again? But right now she couldn't bear the thought of him not touching her. He was still gazing into her eyes as though looking for instructions on what to do next. This was still her story after all. Hesitantly, Sarah shifted into the ground, making herself more comfortable on the cold earth, and held out an arm. Jareth sank down beside her, head pillowed on her shoulder, and they lay there doing nothing but breathing for a long time.

Sarah looked up at the sky. There was a faint silver tinge to the dark blue. Her heart sank.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly.

"You set the rules, Sarah. One night only. In the morning we're enemies."

"It's not fair." She said, cursing her own stupidity.

"It is what it is." Jareth said. "In a few minutes I will leave. You will dress and continue on your quest." Sarah squeezed her eyes shut. What was her quest again?

"I can't be your Queen." She whispered.

"For now. But win or lose Sarah, one day you will take me up on my offer. It will always be there."

"Even when I'm old?"

"You won't wait that long." He said. With visible reluctance he stood. Sarah's eyes wandered up and down his lean, naked body gleaming in the starlight and she felt a pang of regret. She wasn't so sure about the whole Queen thing but knew if they were together again it would be on his terms. She shivered, part of her knowing it was inevitable. He stretched and looked down at her. "I need a bath. So do you, but unfortunately you have a quest to undertake. I'll be waiting for you back at my castle. Until then..." he blew a kiss, and flew away in his owl form.

Sarah sat up. Lying alone on the cold ground was not fun. She brushed off as much dirt as she could and pulled on the clothes she found on the ground. She ached all over. But holy hell that had been good! She felt something squishy and damp in the pocket of her shirt. A peach? She frowned at it. Where had she seen that before? She wandered down the hill from where she had lost her virginity to the Goblin King, turned a corner, and found herself surrounded by piles of garbage. _What the_...she tripped over some discarded item and found herself lying there, staring dazed up into the sky.

Her unknown quest continued.


End file.
